t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelfrost
Angelfrost is a very bulky, muscular light brown reddish she-cat with dazzling green eyes. She has darker red patterns on her body and huge white paws. She has a white tipped tail and a scar running down her leg. She has a kit named Gingerkit, Her mother and father were killed in battle so Angelfrist decided to raise her. She doesn't have a mate or apprentice yet. Angelfrost is loyal to ShadowClan and is very sweet and kind. She enjoys company and tries to make friends in ShadowClan. She is torn between RiverClan and ShadowClan since her beloved brother rests there, though she would gladly give her life for ShadowClan. She's very distant from any cats because she worries about her brother. She hopes her brother will come and live with her, but she highly doubts it because of what happened during a terrible time. She was named 'Angel' because she was very soft hearted and kind, and 'Frost' was when she was born. She was born in the winter and it was snowing lightly. she had scurried outside and a snowflake landed on her nose, thus, earning her name Angelfrost. She was a former queen of NightClan but left because of her mate, Snowtuft. She has rested into ShadowClan to this day.. You may NOT use the words and the headings below as they are from Mothwing Wiki and FlameClan wiki. Description Appearance Angelfrost is one of those cats that are beautiful and sweet. She has very soft fur and a sweet smelling scent, mainly because she likes to roll in mint patches. She has sleek fur and a slender tail she uses for tripping or fooling cats. Angelfrost has orange tufts on her ears and has frosty white paws. If you look closely, she has very pale spots of brown on her as well as black stripes on her tail. Her fur shines brightly in the sun and many are surprised at how she grooms herself. Though she's a loner, she takes great pride in grooming. Though she's very beautiful, she can be very stubborn but for good causes. She is always shy and mainly quiet around cats, especially Mothflight, leader of ShadowClan. She admires his loyalty and hopes to serve him in many moons to come. She has very fern green eyes, mixed with a very pale yellow making her eyes very lovely. Toms usually try to flirt with her, but she usually just ignores them or roll her eyes. Though, no one knows her real secret... She is brothers with Frostfoot, a loyal RiverClan tom who has kits. She dearly misses him but stands firm with ShadowClan. Character Coming soon Skills Angelfrost is a very very fast cat and can outrun most cats in a chase or a game. She has enjoyed running with her father, Shadowfrost who she will later know that he is dead. She is excellent at climbing and hunting, since her brother and mother helped them when they were only kits. Though she looks rough and tough with her bulky shape, she wasn't really taught fighting but it pretty good since she is bulky and muscular. When she was young, she loved to race with her brother, Frostfoot. She always loved the forests and would be happier if her brother was too. Though, he preferred to swim and gaze at the beautiful rivers. She was deeply depressed when her brother, now the only part of her family left. This is why she is quiet and often times very sad. When it snows, she's reminded of her brother. Powers Coming soon Biography History NightClan: Her former life as a queen were great, until she mated Snowtuft. Things were turned upside down as her mate taunted her each night and beat her. Though, she only shared this with her best friend, Blossomleaf. Snowtuft found out and tricked Blossomleaf into asking her out to hunt. He forcefully drove her into a badgers den. Blossomleaf died in the den as the badger lumbered out, clearly very angry. Snowtuft came back, declaring that Blossomleaf was dead and he tried to save her. Coalstar believed him, clearly surprised at the tom. The next thing you know, Snowtuft became deputy of NightClan. Of course Angelfrost never believed her former mates story, but she couldn't tell anyone.. He swore he would kill that cat and many others. She grieved deeply for her friend and the bond between them, broke. Snowtuft knew that his former mate wouldn't tell, and honestly, something told him not to kill her. At this point, Snowtuft was driven mad by power and shortly divided the clan in half. Only a few cats stayed with Coalstar, including Angelfrost. Snowtuft had taunted Coalstar, declaring that he was the leader and that he should bow. Coalstar firmly refused and Snowtuft ordered his cats to kill him. Blackfoot and Thistleheart held Coalgaze down while Snowtuft calmly waltz towards his leader, claws extended. Coalgaze struggled, finally getting free and bowling into Blackfoot. In sheer rage, Blackfoot slashed Coalstars stomach and kicked him away into a tree. Coalgaze seemed deathly still, while Snowtuft praised Blackfoot. Angelfrost could no longer take it, She screeched a battle cry before slamming into Snowtuft. Claws sank into her shoulders as Thistleheart pulled her away. Snowtuft, eyes narrowed glanced at Coalgaze's cats. "Worthless flea-bags! Get over here, your leader is dead!" The cats hesitated, one by one they started joining Snowtuft. Snowtuft grinned, his tail lashing. They had no other choice.... More coming soon! Roleplay Before she joins ShadowClan, She is seen in her nest. She keeps thinking about her father and is searching for him and seems to be heading straight towards ShadowClan. She has found a faint whiff of her father and is probably going to meet Hawkshadow first. Now she has found Hawkshadow who is acting very hostile towards her. She asks him about her father in which he replies that he is dead. Angelfrost is devasted by the news. She meets a young she-cat named Eagledawn, Angelfrost has deep memories of her family and whispers a single word. "Eagle?" In which Eagledawn replies that she doesn't know Angelfrost. They are currently talking about ThunderClan. Pedigree Mother: Unknown She-cat:Status Unknown Father Shadowfrost:Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother Frostfoot:Status Unknown Mate: Snowtuft(formerly):Status Unknown Kits: Gingerkit:Status Unknown Uncle: Rowanflame:Status Unknown Relationships Friends Hawkshadow - Even though they just met, She thinks of him as a kind hearted tom. She realizes that he was hostile because of the territory, though she wonders why he has really, no feelings. She's heard about his brother and wonders what really happened. After all, He couldn't stay like this forever. Currently, She is thinking of ways to help him out. Thunder - He was Angelfrosts best friend. Angelfrost admired this tom deeply, hoping to become future mates. Unfortunately, He was killed by a monster near the RiverClan border. Today, She grieves for him deeply and always glances at the stars, hoping he made it to StarClan. Love Interests None Enemies Frostfoot - Even though he is her brother, She has a slight grudge against him. He had told her they would never be separated after Eagledawns accident with Twoleggs. He didn't keep his promise, Now they are separated by the river. She tries to ignore her brother, Yes, sometimes claims that she doesn't know him, but deep inside She just needs a simple friend. Currently, Hawkshadow is the first friend she's ever made. Quotes "I'm here to find my father, and nothing will stop me." Angelfrost to Hawkshadow when they first meet. "He promised me too.. show me ShadowClan.." Angelfrost grieving for her dead father, Shadowfrost. Trivia *She will fall in love with Hawkshadow *She is da main bae for Dusk<3 *Major plot twist for Frosty who is another main bae<3 Images Life Images download (37).jpg|Angelfrost images (16).jpg|Angelfrost and a kit Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned By Dusk Category:She-cats Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Former ThunderClan Cat